GonregguJ
Damn right! There's another hidden perk! GonregguJ is a hidden perk in teh cawl of doodies that upon drinking, makes every zombie in the game require 999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 shots from any weapon in order to die. It is a very useful perk, if you're a zombie. It costs 999999999990 points. It also makes the game crash and turns your console into Justin Bieber's head, and no one want's that. Locations *Nacht Der Untoten: In the secret house far away from the map. As seen on Far Cry2. *Verruckt: It was in a parralell dimension behind the Juggernog perk, but it got beat up by[[ Eviver kciuQ| Eviver Kciuq]]. *Shi No Numa: You have to do the swimming glitch, then swim exactly 3 feet under, and shoot 5 shots with an upgraded STG-44 northeast, then wait 5 minutes untill you get bored to death and just imagine it's there. There is also a possibility that it will spawn in a hut, but this probability is 9999999999999 googolplexes to one. *Der Riese: Start the hide and seek easter egg, and shoot the two teddy bears, NOT the monkey, then quit the game, start up a solo campaign game on "Vandetta", then do the glitch to get outside of the map. You then have to shoot the german driver in the truck, then you have to knife 3 other germans, then sing the duck song 3 times, and your nazi zombies game will resume and the Juggernog machine will be replaced with the GonregguJ machine. *Kino Der Toten: Get the 3 reels and climb up the ladder on the stage, it's there. *Five: Get some USB mods, then fly out of the map from the table, and message The Pro (On XBL) and tell him "LOLOLOL IM MODDING U FAG" And he will join the game and give you GonregguJ. For the Ps3, you have to sing the alphabet 1337 times, then toss your Ps3 out of a 2 story building. After that, you need to buy a Wii with a copy of Black Ops, and you will have the map five, and GonregguJ will be there. For the PC, you have to fuck me in the ass. *Dead Ops Arcade: Like I said, there are no perks in DoA you fucking dumbass. *Ascension: If you kill Samantha with exactly 32 death machine shots, it will open a secret room with GonregguJ in it. *Call of the Dead: If you kill George, then follow him underwater, he'll lead you to his house. He has a fridge full of GonregguJ, along with some Playgirl magazines. But you're not into that... right? Not unless your name is Trevor. *Shangri-La: If you stay on the Pack-a-punch stairs until round 69, the PaP will disappear. Then, on round 115 the GonreggoJ machine will appear. *Moon: Fuck you. *Green Run: Underneath the bus. You must knife TEDD a googolplex times, and he will get so mad he'll drive the bus off a cliff. You can get to it once he does this. *Nuketown: In the crater under the mushroom cloud. Trivia *Your mom *The jingle for GonregguJ is actually Rebecca Black's Friday, so it is highly advised to mute your TV before buyng it to reduce the chance of your brain melting. In fact, Chuck Norris is the only one to have survived hearing GonregguJ's jingle, and he even had a really hard time. Gallery